


Commandoh!

by NovaBomb



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Commander Armin Arlert, Dom/sub, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Light Bondage, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaBomb/pseuds/NovaBomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I head canon that older Armin will be smooth & dominant as well as a prestigious commander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commandoh!

Boring chatter permeated between the old castle halls, bright summer rays bouncing off the stone wall through arched windows with their shutters flung wide open, welcoming the warmth inside. Soft cotton swayed against your bare knees as you strolled leisurely through the castle, a rare weekend without stacks of paper work or drills was one to be cherished. However the afternoon left you feeling a bit empty, seeing as a certain blonde had spent the day holed up in his office.

Starving would be a more accurate description of your current state, rather you were quiet full of unrelenting desires that had gone ignored the past few days. No matter how good it felt to spend time with your fellow soldiers whom had grown to be your family, the insatiable ache to touch him grew to such a state it drove you insane. Even as a cadet his wide sapphire eyes had captivated you, his curiosity and spark for a life greater than living behind broken walls struck you like lightening. He was awkwardly charming, determined and always held his ground even when his voice shook. It was no surprise he grew into the man he was today, confident, tactical, mouth watering..

With the strut of a commander and the lure of a tiger it didn't take long for the undeniable tension to snap like a twig under pressure. Always a man of business he made you promise to keep your little dance of sin to yourself, regardless of your high standing rank. Puffing air from your glossed lips you raised your hands behind your head, visions of his naked form hopelessly fogging your mind. As you rounded the corner a familiar mop of messy brown hair stood before Armin's door leaning against the door frame. Armin had the straps of his gear hanging around his hips, a firm look of concentration on his face as Eren spoke.

Slowing to a stop you stood with the hem of your dress wrinkled beneath your palms. The corridor was empty save for Eren and Armin standing before you. Armin shifted his weight, his long hair brushing past his shoulders, bangs perfectly framing his face. His eyes flickered over to you for a moment while Eren continued to prattle on.

A rush of adrenaline hit your core from out of nowhere, a devious idea sprouting up from the incessant and ignored need from your usually adamant and willing lover. Determined to make your point clear you pulled the hem of your dress up your thighs, prompting a quirked brow from Armin while his muscled arms crossed his chest. As the fabric swept over your thighs and up to your stomach Armin's eyes widened, his rugged hands gripping at the sleeves of his white shirt. You winking and dropped your dress milliseconds before Eren spun around. Humming to yourself you gave the boys a quick wave and walked forward with your hands behind your back.

"Squad Leader ______, may I see you in my office for a moment? I believe you forgot to sign a few documents." Armin called, voice as sweet as sugar.

"Of course Commander."

Eren gave your shoulder a light pat before walking past you, a visible snicker rumbling from his mouth. Biting the tip of your tongue you brushed past Armin, feeling his eyes drag themselves down your body as you entered his office. He shut the door with a light click, heavy footsteps resonating against the hard wood, their thunderous claps igniting tiny sparks of excitement between your legs. Before you could turn to face him he caught your wrists and spun you around, claiming your lips and pushing opening them with his tongue. He encircled his other arm around your waist and walked you back towards the door without breaking the ravenous kiss.

He pressed your back against the heavy door and slammed your hands above your head, parting from your lips only to bite down at your neck. Your mind swirled, filmy spots of light dotted your vision as oxygen tried to fill your lungs only to be blocked once again by the work of his mouth on your skin. He'd trapped you between himself and the door, knowing your usually loud and lustrous moans could only come out as soft and needy mewls, the proximity of other soldiers being hazardous to your dirty secret. His agile tongue swirled against your newly marked flesh, a growl of satisfaction leaving his throat.

"Do you know how naughty it is to tease your commanding officer, _____? Especially when I was in the middle of a very important conversation." He hummed, pulling his face up to meet yours. "And walking around without any panties on to boot? You're just begging to be punished aren't you?"

Breathlessly you smirked at him, heart pulsating rapidly against your heated chest. He watched you curiously, blown pupils drifting down the valley of your breasts to your waist before rising back up to your neck. He pulled his free hand from around your waist, dragging his nimble fingers up your side before cupping your chin and yanking it upwards.

"You better keep that pretty little mouth of yours closed, understood?" He commanded, eyes narrowing dangerously.

His voice sliced through you like an arrow, the timid boy you once knew replaced by a voracious and demanding king. He didn't need your words to know he had you wrapped around his finger just by opening his mouth. He smiled victoriously and playfully nipped at your bottom lip, eyes smoldering at the sight of your tinted cheeks and kiss swollen lips. The lightest touch sent prickling need barreling through your body, unmatched by any other force you had encountered. He was a beautiful fire you couldn't get turn away from, his touches like passionate flames scorching your skin and leaving you breathless.

Tearing you forward he twisted your body, and pressing your chest up against the wood once more, a strong hand still clasping your wrists together. He shoved a boot between your ankles, knocking them apart before molding his body into your back. His mouth hovered over your ear, whispering dirty nothings that made your entire body quiver with pleasure. A dark chuckle left his mouth as he pushed his hips against you, letting you know your need was not unrequited.

Your breath fell heavily against the wood as he pressed a kiss to the back of your neck, his free hand moving to grab at his belts. Metal clashed against his hand before the snap of leather bounced off the walls. Without warning he wrapped a torn strap around your hands, binding your wrists together tightly. He smirked while he ran his tongue up your neck in time with his hand on the back of your leg, stopping abruptly to feel the wetness already glistening on your thigh.

"Not one word, Squad Leader."


End file.
